Neopet Short Story Collection
by Shere
Summary: The title says all, this is a bunch of neopets short stories, review with comments


M*YNCI Loving Aisha, a Secret, and a Lesson.  
  
by: mome__  
  
"Mom! Mom!" I heard my aisha yell. "I'm in the kitchen, SingLynn!" I called back. I was in the kitchen making dinner. She burst into the room. "Guess what?" she asked. "I don't know, what?" I replied. "M*YNCI is playing tonight in Tyrannia!" she answered.  
  
"What about them? You've seen them several times!" I said. "Mo- om, they're playing their new hit single in tonight's concert! Can I go?" she asked. "I don't know, Can you?" I answered. "May I?" she grumbled. "Did you read your book for your book report?" I asked. "Yes!" "Did you clean your room?" "Yes!" "Did you feed Sweets?" I asked, mentioning her pet angelpuss. "Yes!" "OK, you can go, but only if..."  
  
"Only if what?" she asked. "Only if one of your older sisters come with you. Speaking of which, where are your sisters and brother?" I asked. "KougarBoy88 is at the school Gormball game, and Enchanted_Hunter and angel_williams_none are at cheerleading practice," she answered naming her sisters and brother, "but why can't you take me?" "Because I have tons of stuff to do around here. I have to furnish the guest room, get groceries, etc. Wait till your sisters come home and ask if they want to take you, and if they don't, just wait till I'm done with errands and I'll take you." "Oh, all right."  
  
"Here, have a snack," I said handing her an apple, "and you can do your homework while you wait for your siblings." "But..." she stopped seeing my face, "OK." She took a bite of her apple and ran upstairs to her room. SingLynn was up there a little while and when she heard our door open she ran downstairs followed by her angelpuss. "Hey, Mom," said my lupe and meerca Enchanted_Hunter and angel_williams_none as they came in wearing their cheerleading outfits.  
  
They started upstairs and SingLynn ran after them. "Enchanted, angel, would one of you go with me to the M*YNCI concert today?" Enchanted shook her head. "No way, sis, I've seen them." She ran upstairs. Angel said, "I will take you, I haven't seen them." "Great!" exclaimed SingLynn, "Can we go now?" "As soon as I change into regular clothes." She hopped on her tail up to her room, and SingLynn ran up to her room. She came down a few minutes later wearing her M*YNCI T-shirt. "SingLynn! Its too cold out to wear that!" I exclaimed when I saw her.  
  
"But, Mom! I want to wear this!" "Oh all right, just wear your jacket too." I handed her her jacket. "Thanks, Mom!" She put on her coat and sat in a chair in the kitchen. Angel came down a minute later and put on her jacket. SingLynn jumped up. "Let's go!"  
  
They started for the door, but I said, "Wait!" They ran back. "Mo-om, we are going to be late!" yelled SingLynn. "Well, how are you going to get into the concert?" I pointed out. I gave them 250 neopoints each and sent them off.  
  
As they were going out the door, my kougra KougarBoy88 came in. "Hi, Mom! Where are they off to?" "A M*YNCI concert" "Figures," he said, knowing his little sister's love for the group. He hung up his coat in the coatroom and came back. I handed him an apple and said, "How was the Gormball game?" "It was OK, I got out first and watched the rest of the game." "Would you run to the store for me?" "Sure" I gave him a list and some neopoints and he set off.  
  
The house was quiet, too quiet. I sneaked upstairs and peeked into Enchanted's room. She was sitting on her bed listening to some music through headphones with her eyes closed. I walked in and tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned off her music quick. "Hi, Mom." "What are you listening to?" "Oh, nothing," I raised my eyebrows. "You seemed to be enjoying it." I opened her CD player and pulled out a M*YNCI CD.  
  
"I thought you didn't like M*YNCI." "I don't, I mean..." I smiled. "Its OK, your secret's safe with me. Why do you say you don't like it?" "I thought it was for little pets, I mean SingLynn loves it, and she's my little sister." "You dont have to hide that you like anything. That's what you like." "OK, next time SingLynn wants to go to a concert of theirs, I'll take her." "Good. Now come down and help me make dinner. I sent Kougar to the store, he should be back any second now. In fact, I think I hear the door."  
  
We went downstairs just as Kougar was walking in the door. "There you are. There are more bags on my bike outside." Enchanted ran out and brought the rest in. "Thanks, Kougar, for going to the store." "No problem, can I go watch TV?" "Go, Enchanted and I will make dinner." He went through the playroom and into the living room.  
  
Dinner was almost ready when SingLynn and Angel walked through the door. Sing was carrying her coat and had on a new M*YNCI coat. Angel was carrying her new M*YNCI poster. "Here, Sing, you can have my poster." she said. "I already have one," she said. "I know someone who might like one," I said, "I'll take it and give it to her." "OK" I took it and went upstairs. Enchanted followed me. When we were in her room, I gave it to her. "You can put it behind your door, so no one will see it." "I will put it above my bed, I dont care if anyone sees it." I smiled. 


End file.
